MI GRAN MAESTRO
by saori serena kou
Summary: EL AMOR, ES UN SENTIMIENTO MARAVILLOSO, POR LO CUAL UNO APRENDE, PERO QUE ACEPTA, CUANDO LASTIMAS AL SER AMADO. A VECES EL ALUMNO SUPERA AL MAESTRO. ESTO ES UN FIC PARA EL RETO DE PAREJAS DEL GRUPO ORIGINALES LADIES KOU, CON MOTIVO DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL CARISMÁTICO, GUAPO, MI AMADO SEIYA KOU. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEIYA. PAREJA: SEIYA- SERENA- HARUKA (EN VERSIÓN MASCULINA)


Mi gran maestro.

Este fic es para el reto de parejas del grupo Originales ladies kou, con motivo del cumpleaños del carismático, guapo, buenos sentimientos y amado por todas las ladies kou, sin excepción, mi amado Seiya Kou.

Pareja: Seiya/ Serena/ Haruka (male).

En la habitación, Serena estaba limpiando cuando de repente se cayó, un dije en forma de gatita.

Serena: Haruka, tú me regalaste esto (refiriendo al dije) será mejor guardarlo y así también guardo mis sentimientos que tenía hacia ti, y que casualidad hace cinco años el primero de abril, me tope contigo.

 ** _Lo Aprendí de Ti (HA-ASH Primera Fila - Hecho Realidad [En Vivo])_**

 ** _HA-ASH_**

 ** _HA-ASH Primera Fila - Hecho Realidad_**

 ** _Lo Aprendí de Ti (HA-ASH Primera Fila - Hecho Realidad [En Vivo]) - HA-ASH_**

 ** _CLEAN_**

 ** _Player_**

 ** _MXN15_**

 ** _Te conocí un día de abril, un día común  
El día que menos lo esperaba_**

En ese momento entra Ikuko con una bandeja de galletas y le pregunta a Serena.

Ikuko: Serena, mira te traje esto. Veo que estas redecorando tu cuarto.

Serena: gracias mamá, y sí, estoy deshaciendo de los recuerdos, ahora solo tengo que dejarlos ir.

Ikuko: recuerdo que me decías que el amor es para los tontos, y yo te contestaba.

Serena: nunca digas nunca, y que el amor siempre llega en el momento indicado, y no sé si Haruka era el indicado pero el llego a mi corazón, él fue mi primer amor, mamá.

 ** _Yo no pensaba en el amor, ni lo creía  
Y mucho menos lo buscaba_**

Ikuko: Acaba de hablar tu prima Mina, que si puedes verla en los juegos de Crown, más adelante ira tu hermana Rei.

Serena: gracias mamá, a lo mejor es para ponernos de acuerdo para la fiesta sorpresa de mi novio.

Ikuko: agradezco a este muchacho de haberte puesto en tu camino, mi hermosa princesa.

Serena: Gracias mamá, te dejo. Nos vemos más tarde.

Ikuko: Cuidate mucho.

Mientras tanto Serena se dirigía a la Cafetería del Crown, y en ese momento ve un carro deportivo rojo y recordó cómo conoció a él.

Flash back.

Estaban reunidas las chicas planeando su excursión en eso Serena estaba llorando.

Amy: Serena, volviste a reprobar matemáticas, cierto.

Serena: Si Amy, no sé qué me pasó, si esta vez estudié mucho.

Rei: ay hermanita, de plano las matemáticas no son tu fuerte.

Serena: ni me lo menciones, este examen era mi pase para ir a la excursión y… en ese momento se topa con alguien; Disculpa.

 ** _Y de pronto apareciste tú  
Destrozando paredes e ideas te volviste mi luz._**

Voz: cuidado, gatita, te lastimaste.

Serena: no, estoy bien, gracias. Mi nombre es Serena.

Voz: el mío es Haruka.

Fin Flash Back.

Serena: Aquí mismo te conocí Haruka.

Voz: lo mismo digo, gatita.

Serena de manera asustada: Haruka.

Haruka: si, Serena, quiero hablar contigo.

Serena: y de que quieres hablar conmigo.

Haruka: de nosotros, y… en ese momento es interrumpido.

Mina: hola prima, te estoy esperando, ah hola Haruka, se puede saber qué haces aquí, a que has regresado.

Haruka: yo.. mejor te hablo después. Adiós Serena.

Mina: Serena, te encuentras bien.

Serena: Si Mina, gracias, solo que recordé mi primer beso, y yo no sé por qué.

 ** _Yo no sabía que con un beso  
Se podría parar el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti_**

Mina: Serena

 ** _Ni que con solo una mirada  
Dominaras cada espacio que hay dentro de mí_**

Serena: con Haruka, fue mi primer amor y en todo, solo que ahora que lo volví a ver, me queda la nostalgia de lo que viví con él.

 ** _Tampoco sabía que podía amarte tanto  
Hasta entregarme y ser presa de tus labios_**

Mina: Serena creo que ya es hora de decirle adiós a tu pasado, recuerda que ya tienes a alguien que en verdad te ama.

Serena: Mina yo también lo amo, no te preocupes.

En eso suena el teléfono de Serena.

Voz: hola amor como estas.

Serena: hola mi amor, no me encuentro bien, necesito de tu apoyo, estoy en casa de mi linda prima Mina.

Voz: ok, linda, dentro de una hora estoy contigo, tengo una junta y en cuanto termine voy por ti, es más espérame media hora.

Serena: pero amor, no te preocupes, te veo en una hora.

Voz: te amo mi hermosa. Te veré luego.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad.

Seiya: Te amo preciosa, si adiós. Bueno Haruka, en que puedo ayudarte.

Haruka: Vaya quien lo diría el gran Seiya Kou, enamorado, es con tu novia que acabas de hablar.

Seiya: si con mi hermosa Bombón.

Haruka: que ironía, a mi novia la llamaba gatita.

Seiya: porque en pasado.

Haruka: Con ella era hermoso el amor, hasta que me equivoque

 ** _Descubrí que sí  
Porque lo aprendí de ti_**

Seiya: Y ¿Qué paso con tu relación?

Haruka: me aburrí de ella, no supe valorarla.

 ** _De pronto algo pasoó y la pasión faltaba  
Nuestras noches se alargaban,_**

Mientras en casa de Mina.

Serena: Mina ¿En que falle con Haruka? Me sentía sola a pesar de su compañía.

 ** _Jamás pensé sentirme sola y fría y tonta  
Aun estando acompañada_**

Mina: Serena, Haruka, jamás te acepto tal como eres, siempre te criticaba en todo, me parece que describo exactamente a mi ex, Kaito Ace.

 ** _Después todo se volvió monotonía  
Luego tantas mentiras que ya ni tú te las creías._**

Serena: si luego sus retrasos, sus disculpas, hasta que….es interrumpida por Mina.

Mina: puro pretextos Serena, hasta que te abandono.

Serena: eso no es cierto, tú sabes qué y en eso es interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

Rei: hola Mina mi querida prima, se encuentra mi hermanita Serena.

Mina: pasa Rei, si aquí esta.

Rei: Serena tonta, te ha estado llamando tu príncipe, dice que te ha hablado pero no contestas el teléfono.

Serena: eh, olvide quitarle el silenciador, perdón.

Rei: vamos a casa, dijo que te iría a ver, se retrasó su junta.

Serena: ok, nos vemos Mina.

Rei: ven mañana a la casa prima.

Mina: nos vemos primas.

Rei: Serena que tienes.

Serena: vi a Haruka.

Rei de manera molesta contesta: Qué, ese canalla ¿Dónde está? Por culpa de ese imbécil, te mueres, Serena.

Serena: Si, en eso tienes razón, pensé que no iba a soportar vivir sin él.

 ** _Yo no sabía que sin tus besos  
Pasaría tan lento el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti_**

Rei: Serena, estoy orgullosa de ti, porque a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, te aguantaste, para no llamarlo, tuviste mucha fuerza de voluntad.

 ** _Y que aguantarme, no llamarte  
Tomaría toda la fuerza que hay dentro de mí_**

Serena: eso fue gracias a nuestros padres, a mis amigas, mi hermosa prima, a ti Rei. Te quiero mucho hermana.

 ** _Tampoco sabía que podría extrañarte tanto  
Ni desbaratare y que se secaran mis labios  
Descubrí que sí  
Porque lo aprendí de ti_**

Al día siguiente Serena fue al Crown en eso se topa de nuevo con Haruka.

Haruka: Serena, mi Gatita, deseo hablar contigo.

Serena: Tenoh, ya no soy tu gatita, eso es para otra persona, dime que quieres hablar.

Haruka: Serena te pido perdón, y quiero que regreses conmigo.

 ** _Y ahora que por fin te he logrado olvidar  
Hoy me vienes a buscar_**

Serena: Ya es tarde, te he olvidado. Me enamore de nuevo.

 ** _Pero es muy tarde ya  
Me he enamorado de alguien más_**

Haruka: Serena, gatita, tu

Serena: Si Haruka, apareció él, en el momento más oscuro de mi vida, y me dio la fuerza para seguir luchando, el me enseño un amor sincero, y fue remplazando lo que tú desperdiciaste.

 ** _Yo no sabía que con sus besos  
Iba a reemplazar los tuyos, lo aprendí de ti_**

Serena: es mas Haruka, tanto amor le tengo, que logró superarte en todo hasta en la intimidad. Todo esto, lo perdiste por una vida fácil.

 ** _Ni que existieran otras manos que al tocarme  
Superaran lo que antes sentí_**

Haruka: Acaso lo amas.

Serena: Si, por que él no me va a engañar como tú lo hiciste, tú me fuiste infiel, y sobre todo con Michiru, con mi mejor amiga. Te metiste con ella hasta en la cama.

 ** _Tampoco sabía que podía amarlo tanto  
Después de tu engaño que me hizo tanto daño._**

Haruka: dime Serena, ¿Quién es él?

Voz: Soy yo, Haruka.

Haruka: no puede ser, eres tú, mi gran amigo, Seiya Kou, ¿Por qué?, te conté el motivo por el cual regrese, te confié mis penas y me haces esto.

Seiya: Haruka, amigo, cuando conocí a Serena, créeme fue un milagro, que aún está viva, te ha dicho como la conocí, cuáles fueron las circunstancias.

Haruka: aun no

Serena: Haruka, estuve internada, el me salvó la vida.

Seiya: Serena, se intentó quitarse la vida tomando un frasco de treinta pastillas. Su prima Mina y mi hermano Yaten, son novios, en un esfuerzo para motivar a Serena, junto con Amy y Taiki, que igual son novios, habían logrado que Serena hubiera aceptado salir con todos, pero la sorpresa fue mayor, cuando mi suegra, salió llorando diciendo que Serena había tomado pastillas, la llevamos al hospital, y en cuanto vi su rostro, me enamore de mi hermosa bombón.

Haruka: Yo, no sabía, perdóname gatita, fui un verdadero tonto, Michiru me engaño con Darién Chiba, y me abandono, así que mejor me voy, sé que me lo merezco, por no haber valorado como la gran mujer que eres, Seiya, cuídala, mucho. Gatita se feliz.

Serena: Haruka, gracias, y si, soy feliz a pesar de lo que me ha pasado, y seguiré ser feliz, por mí. Espero que encuentres algún día la felicidad.

Haruka: Adios, gatita, Seiya cuidala.

En ese momento Haruka se va, y Seiya y Serena deciden irse a la casa de la rubia.

Serena: Seiya, Feliz cumpleaños, y en esta caja está tu regalo. Espero que te guste.

Seiya: claro que si amor, a ver veamos. Serena, está precioso esta ropita, pero por qué tan chiquita la ropita, está ropa es para un, espera Serena, estas embarazada.

Serena: Si, Seiya, vamos a tener un bebe. Felicidades.

Seiya: voy a ser papá, bombon te amo, casate conmigo.

Serena: Acepto, Seiya gracias a ti aprendi de nuevo a amar.

Seiya: Bombon te amo.

Y sellaron su amor con un beso muy apasionado

 ** _Descubrir que sí  
Y todo lo aprendí de ti_**

Fin.


End file.
